


Krillin vs The Saiyans Alternate Ending

by HT912



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HT912/pseuds/HT912
Summary: A twist in the battle brings the promise to its end





	Krillin vs The Saiyans Alternate Ending

**Author’s Note: Hello everyone. So before I start posting the next story I wanted to share this first. This is an alternate ending to my first story Krillin vs the Saiyans, though this is more along the lines of the original ending. Before I decided to continue Krillin’s story this is more or less the ending I had in mind. Though this stopped being the case when I gained a small audience and more ideas started forming on where I could go with this series. In case you decided to check this story out before reading Krillin vs the Saiyans through completion, I would advise against that as this ending starts about halfway through chapter 16. But hey, you do you if you want to read this first, go for it.**

  
**Also, side note, the main technique used here isn’t one Krillin has learned in the main story this was a special case.**   
**So here’s the original ending I had planned on writing, a chapter I would have named A Promise Kept, please enjoy.**

* * *

 

From the corner of his eye, Vegeta spotted Krillin charging as he let Tien fall he turned to face the small human. Making as much noise as possible Krillin threw his hands forward and let loose a ki blast at the ground. The outpouring of energy launched him skyward along with Vegeta’s gaze. While the saiyan tracked the monk Piccolo silently fired another special beam cannon aimed at Vegeta’s heart. Sensing the danger the saiyan prince saw the attack and smacked the beam away as if it were a simple annoyance. In retaliation, Vegeta shot a quick burst of energy that seared the ground as it barreled down at the namekian. Piccolo leaped to the side but not before the blast ate his right leg as if it was a starved beast.  
The saiyan smiled watching another warrior fall before returning his stare to Krillin who held above his head a disc made of pure energy. Whipping his hand forward the disc moved toward Vegeta’s throat hoping to lop off the saiyan’s head before he had another chance to breathe.  
Please!  
The disc sliced through the air and looking to do the same to Vegeta, who responded by catching the attack with his bare hands stopping it completely. With a little effort, Vegeta squeezed his hands together and crushed the attack. The disc’s energy scattered and quickly dissipated leaving nothing but silence and an air of defeat. As Krillin landed he couldn’t stop another ugly thought rule his mind.  
 _That was it. That was our one chance to end this. And we failed._  
“Clever, if that had landed you might have won this battle. Had you used this on Nappa it might have worked. Perhaps it would have saved some of your friends, but you were saving this for me weren’t you?”  
Krillin said nothing as he slowly lowered himself back onto the ground and crouched into a stance. His body was still shaking and drops of sweat began to pool on the ends of his face revealing his fear and lack of options.  
Is this all I was capable of? Am I still this weak?  
“What’s wrong human? Nothing to say? You were so talkative during our bargain. Have you begun to realize that in the face of true power you and your friends are nothing? Have you discovered the truth? That Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans is the strongest in the universe?!”  
The lone saiyan’s shout mixed with another wave of power blowing away the air in Krillin’s lungs and the hope he had stored in his heart. His eyes flickered and went to Gohan who was shaking again unsure of what to do next, then to Tien who remained on the ground unmoving. Finally to Piccolo who was concentrating on forming a new leg to stand with.  
 _Need to stall._  
“What about Frieza?”  
For the first time since he had arrived Vegeta’s grin faded. His brow furrowed, his hands tightened into a fist, while his voice turned toxic and filled with hate.  
“How do you know that name?”  
“Raditz told us,” Krillin said unsure if he had made a mistake or not. “When he came for Goku he said that you were looking for more fighters to help kill him. He said that Frieza was the strongest.”  
Vegeta spat, “If that weakling was still alive I’d kill him again.”  
“Is it true? Maybe we could work together to-”

“Still stalling little man?” Vegeta snapped. “Enough talk; show me how a human dies.”  
At that moment Krillin had a realization. Another thought that had waited in the back of his mind throughout the battle surged forth with such force and volume it enveloped his entire being instantly.  
 _I’m going to die_  
Letting out a long breath Krillin relaxed completely and looked upward toward the orange glow of the evening sky. Turning his gaze Krillin locked eyes with the struggling namekian who was trying his hardest to reform his leg. The monk nodded slightly which stilled Piccolo’s struggles but brought a pained look on his face.  
 _There’s no other way._  
Slowly moving his hand into one of his pockets Piccolo found himself hesitating yet he did not know why. Grabbing an item out of the pocket Piccolo held a small capsule in his hand. Pushing down on the trigger and throwing it forward allowed it to explode out in a white cloud. A moment later the cloud dispersed revealing a rice cooker with a small charm attached to the front of it.  
“What? What are you doing?” Vegeta asks eyeing the rice cooker with disdain. “You plan to fight me with a machine?”  
Krillin ignored the question and crouched down into a hard stance, quickly gathering his energy into his entire being. Closing his eyes Krillin summoned every ounce of power he had remaining. His body started to shake from the effort but Krillin’s stance held, his two fists held at his side slowly beginning to glow.  
 _I’m going to die…but…I think I’m finally okay with that._  
Seeing the change in the monk’s demeanor Vegeta grinned, “Finally, but since you’ve stalled so long I’ll bring the fight to you!” With that terrible shout, the saiyan prince charged headfirst at the monk with the full intent to kill.  
The glow from Krillin’s fist grew outward until it had encased the monk in bright white light. When the glow had reached its peak Krillin ripped his eyes open and shoved his hands forward unfurling his fists to let his open palms face the rushing saiyan.  
 _Because…I’ve kept my promise_.  
“EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!”  
The roar was followed by a vortex of green wind exploding out from the monk. The onslaught of wind forced Vegeta to hesitate for a moment but he wasn’t fast enough to dodge. The tornado of green smashed into the saiyan prince who was caught in the current almost immediately.  
“Wha…what is this?!” The saiyan prince screamed, yet no one could hear him over the howl of the wind.  
Krillin’s hands trembled as he struggled to hold the vortex together. Vegeta was sent tumbling around and around the cyclone trying to use all of his strength to break free. Krillin could feel his body tearing itself apart just trying to keep the twister under control forcing it toward the rice cooker. The typhoon groaned as Krillin pumped more and more energy into it forcing the saiyan prince to submit.  
“GET READY!” Krillin screamed praying Piccolo could hear him over the roar of the wave.  
“You can’t do this to me! I am the prince of all saiyans! I am Vegeta! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!”  
Krillin didn’t answer the prince as the pain from the technique overrode everything else. Lifting both hands above his head Krillin’s heart started to ache and tears appeared in his eyes. He knew this was the last thing he would do with his life. Even so, he knew it had to be done.  
 _Kami…thank you for believing in me._  
 _Piccolo…thank you, for helping me._  
 _Tien…thank you for supporting me._  
 _Yamcha…thank you for trusting me._  
 _Chiaotzu…thank you for saving me._  
 _Master Roshi…thank you for teaching me._  
 _Gohan…thank you for listening to me._  
 _…and Goku,_ Krillin grinned, his tears staining his upper lip _…thank you…for being my friend._  
With a final scream that shook the Earth, the monk brought down his hands toward the rice cooker.  
“No! NNNNNOOOOOOO!” The saiyan prince screeched before jetting toward the rice cooker his body turning into a beam of pure light. The cooking appliance absorbed the beam as if it were the rice it was designed to cook. As soon as the last bit of light had been encased by the cooker Piccolo immediately jumped onto the top forcing it closed. With a satisfying click the rice cooker snapped shut and as the light inside slowly faded, the namekian knew. The fight was over.

* * *

 

“We…we did it!”  
Gohan threw himself into the air with a sense of unbridled joy. Running over to his green master the young half-saiyan couldn’t stop smiling still shouting out over the victory.  
“Wow, Mr. Piccolo that was amazing! What technique was that?!”  
Piccolo said nothing.  
“Vegeta didn’t even see it coming! Is he still even alive in there?!”  
Piccolo said nothing.  
“And Mr. Krillin was great too! What did he call that move? Evil wave? Or something? I couldn’t really hear it.”  
Piccolo said nothing.  
“Hey, Mr. Krillin what did you-”  
Gohan had turned to where he had last seen the monk standing, only to find the human face first in the ground, laying very, very still.  
“…Mr….Mr. Krillin?”  
Gohan started to walk toward his unmoving friend almost afraid of what he was going to find.  
“…Mr. Krillin?”  
Picking up speed Gohan started to run almost tripping over himself as he scrambled to the monk’s side.  
“….Mr…?”  
Looking down Gohan could clearly see the monk wasn’t breathing, while his own breath started to come out fast and thick.  
“….Krillin?”  
With a quivering hand, Gohan reached out toward the body of Krillin wishing, hoping for a reaction of any kind.  
“Gohan.”  
The half-saiyan froze and turned to see Piccolo with a newly regenerated leg standing tall behind him.  
“…He’s gone.”  
The namekian’s voice came out heavy the young half-saiyan still having trouble with the weight of the meaning.  
“I…I still have the senzu bean…he…he said it could heal-”  
“Gohan. He’s gone.”  
The quiver in Gohan’s hand became a tremble as he leaned down to lightly shake the monk’s body.  
“Mr...Mr. Krillin. I’m…I’m sorry…when you reached out to me….I got scared….but….but you said everyone gets scared right?…so…please…please get up.”  
Gohan placed his other hand on Krillin’s back his shaking becoming more frantic.  
“You. You said everyone….you said everyone was going home. You…you promised…”  
The shaking continued but a small trail of tears started to flow out of the half-saiyan’s eyes as the situation started to become clear.  
“Please get up Mr. Krillin…you’re…you’re scaring me.”  
Krillin did not answer.  
“What’s going on?”  
Recognizing the voice Piccolo turned behind him to see Goku walking toward him the nimbus cloud floating in the distance.  
“Piccolo? Where are the saiyans? What happened here?”  
Without a word, the namekian stepped close to the full-blooded saiyan and carved his face in with a hard punch. The blow knocked Goku to the ground and before he could recover Piccolo was on him grabbing him by the collar and yanking him upward.  
“Where were you?!” Piccolo snarled his anger pouring out of him.  
“…I…I couldn’t get here any faster.”  
“You couldn’t?! Because of you! He…he…” the namekian paused, unable to find the words. “He deserved better!”  
“Piccolo, what happened? I sensed the saiyans up until a moment ago where did they-” Goku stopped as his eyes tracked the movement of his son hunched over a body.  
“…who?”  
Piccolo closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Goku’s gi before letting go, “…your son needs you.”  
Goku looked at him for a moment before rushing toward the half-saiyan, “Gohan?”  
Gohan slowly turned his small hands still on the monk’s back. The small trail of tears had started to pour out as the half-saiyan cried, “…Daddy…Mr. Krillin… won’t wake up.”  
His eyes going wide Goku kneeled down and hugged his son tightly refusing to let go.  
“It’s okay Gohan, it’s okay.”  
“He…he protected me…he…he saved me!” Gohan cried into his father’s shoulder.  
Goku squeezed his son once more before releasing him and turning to the body of his friend flipping onto his back quickly. Cradling the head Goku started checking the monk’s chest for a heartbeat when he found nothing he started searching for a pulse in his wrist. When that failed he lay Krillin down and started pumping energy through his chest.  
“No…please no.”  
As the moments dragged on Goku continued feeding the monk energy, but once those moments became minutes. Goku slumped down, defeated.  
“Please…no…not again.”  
Time slowed as no one said anything.  
“How did it happen?” Goku said breaking the silence.  
“It was the evil containment wave,” Piccolo answered. “He asked me to teach it to him some time ago, to use only as a last resort…I…didn’t expect him to go through with it.”  
“…I see.” Goku nodded before looking back down at his friend. “Hey, Krillin…sorry, I’m late, but it looks like you didn’t even need me. I can only imagine how strong you must have gotten to pull this off. You must have trained like crazy…”  
Goku started to shake his voice coming out slowly.  
“…Thank you for saving Gohan. I know it…it must have been hard, to make this choice. I’ll ask Kami if I can visit you in other world… I’m sure he’ll say yes…I’ll see you soon.”  
Small tears started to coat the saiyans face his slow voice starting to choke up.  
“You know…the first time I found you like this you just seem surprised…so I know you got stronger…so much stronger…because this time Krillin, you’re smiling.”  
Despite the rips and tears across his body from the battle, Krillin’s face beamed brightly as if he were simply in a deep sleep. The smile he wore was one of a hard-fought victory one of complete satisfaction. It was a smile that would never fade.  
Goku offered his friend a smile of his own as the tears of the saiyan fell down splashing lightly against the monk’s cheek.  
“…Thank you, old friend.”

* * *

 

A month later father and son stood at a grave site with two graves standing side by side in front of them. Placing their hands together father and son had closed their eyes to reflect on the two graves and the friends they represented. When the moment had passed Goku and Gohan looked at Chiaotzu’s and Krillin’s graves with a sadness that had yet to fade.  
“Daddy.”  
“Yes, Gohan?”  
“I want to grow up to be like Mr. Krillin.”  
“You do?”  
“He protected me even though he was scared. So I want to protect people too so that if bad guys like Vegeta come, I can help them.” Gohan said before turning to face his father. “That’s my promise.”  
Goku smiled and rubbed the top of his son’s head. Gohan smiled before Goku picked him up and placed him on his shoulders while turning away from the grave site.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yeah, Gohan?”  
“Mr. Krillin…was strong wasn’t he?”  
“He sure was Gohan…the strongest.”


End file.
